


Vu mais pas touché

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin choisit Bilbon pour être son consort et, d'après les traditions naines, il doit montrer son nouvel amant à ses compagnons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vu mais pas touché

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seen And Not Touched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625683) by [pherede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede). 



> Salut, je sais que ça fait longtemps, désolé mais je vais bientôt reprendre le même rythme avec de très bonnes histoires. Voici un petit cadeau : un lemon thilbon très hot. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin. Mettez un commentaire si jamais vous aimez et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de Thilbon de A à Z, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Bonne lecture :)

-Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Kili pour couvrir le bruit de la cascade, observant les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages tandis que Bilbon le regardait, troublé, les bras chargés de bois mort.

-Je vous parle de lui, insista le jeune nain. J'ai vu la façon dont vous le regardez, mon oncle je veux dire, et je sais qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments mais il va... Chez les nains, c'est complètement différent de ce dont vous êtes habitué.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela vous concerne vous ou la Compagnie, balbutia Bilbon en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et de toute façon, tout ça reste très chaste. Il n'a jamais posé un seul doigt sur moi.

Kili balança le bois mort qu'il avait récolté, les lèvres pincées d'agacement en jetant un regard autour d'eux pour être certain que personne ne les écoutait avant de répliquer : 

-Ca ne le restera pas longtemps, vous pouvez me croire. Tant que Gandalf reste avec nous, vous ne craignez rien mais si vous continuez à... l'encourager, il trouvera un moyen d'éloigner le magicien.

Bilbon sentit une vague de frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il sentait soudainement un danger planer au-dessus de lui. Il demanda d'une voix inquiète : 

-Voulez-vous dire qu'il va me faire du mal ?

-Vous faire du mal ? Non, bien sûr que non, s'exclama Kili en ramassant le bois qu'il avait jeté. Il préférerait se raser la barbe plutôt que de vous blesser. Déjà qu'il est prêt à massacrer le premier qui oserait vous toucher alors si il vous faisait du mal, il ne s'en remettrait pas. C'est juste que...

Bilbon sentit ses entrailles se nouer dans un mélange d'émotion et d'angoisse. Il se tourna vers le jeune nain qui gardait un visage neutre et attendit qu'il termine sa phrase.

-C'est juste que ce sera public, déclara prudemment Kili. Ce sera différent.

-Tout de même, ça ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua Bilbon, gêné, ce qui fit rire Kili qui ramena le bois mort vers le camp.

***

Le hic, c'est que Bilbon voulait que ce soit différent. Il avait eu son content d'amours chastes et vertueuses à Hobbitebourg en sortant avec de jeunes bourgeois bien élevés lors d'une fête ou d'une soirée. Maintenant il voulait plus et il avait remarqué l'intensité des regards que lui lançait Thorin qui semblait quelquefois se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il rêvait que Gandalf ait besoin de partir pour quelque mission urgente, qu'il trouve le courage d'installer son tapis de sol à côté de celui de Thorin et qu'il ose enfin caresser son beau visage.

Dans ses fantasmes, Thorin était tendre, ardent, l'embrassait de manière possessive, l'étreignait avec force, le couvrait de baisers brûlants... Bilbon n'osait jamais aller trop loin et il s'imaginait s'endormir dans les bras forts et musclés de Thorin, leurs mains entrelacés.

Après le discours de Kili, les fantasmes de Bilbon prirent une tournure étrange. Kili avait dit que ce serait publique. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Des marques que tout le monde pourrait voir comme une morsure ou un suçon dans le cou. Bilbon sentit son visage le brûler en imaginant les nains le dévisager. Peut-être que Thorin lui témoignerait son affection devant tout le monde comme lui caresser les cheveux, l'attraper pour le blottir contre lui, se moquant éperdument de ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Bilbon regardait Thorin avec des yeux nouveaux. Maintenant, l'idée que tous le considèrent comme son amant ne lui déplaisait pas. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il imagina leurs compagnons l'entendre pousser des soupirs étouffés sous les caresses de leur chef.

Et malgré tout ça, Thorin ne le touchait pas, ne le réclamait pas pour lui tout seul. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était le dévorer des yeux même lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Peut-être que Thorin voulait rester chevaleresque, ce qui émoustilla encore plus Bilbon.

Puis Gandalf disparut.

Dwalin fut le premier à le remarquer et l'indiqua à la Compagnie :

-On dirait que le magicien s'est encore éclipsé.

Bilbon était intrigué et rejoignit Bofur pour avoir des réponses. Le marchand de jouets se contenta de hausser les épaules et dit :

-Ca arrive de temps en temps. Il s'en va pendant quelque temps et il revient comme si de rien n'était.

Bilbon remarqua la lueur étrange qui flottait dans le regard de Bofur et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Qu'allons-nous faire si nous nous faisons attaquer ? Par des loups ou par des bandits ?

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous ayons des haches ? répliqua Bofur en tapotant sur l'arme qu'il avait dans le dos. De toute façon, je pense qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes qui devraient retenir votre attention.

-Des... des choses plus importantes ? bafouilla Bilbon qui sentit sa gorge devenir complètement sèche en entendant de tels propos.

-Oh n'allez pas croire que nous n'avons pas remarqué ce qui se passe entre vous et Thorin. D'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait réciproque, il ne cesse de vous regarder. Il attend seulement le bon moment pour vous le dire mais je pense que ce soir, c'est le grand soir.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était si flagrant ! marmonna le hobbit en sentant son visage s'enflammer de gêne.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir les regards qu'ils vous lancent pour le deviner ! affirma Bofur en riant. C'est incroyable qu'il ait réussi à se retenir aussi longtemps. Je pense que ce soir, il va rattraper son retard et entre nous, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Sur ce, Bofur donna un petit coup de talons sur les flancs de son poney pour le faire trotter tout en riant. Bilbon déglutit péniblement et sentit son corps parcouru par des frissons d'appréhension.

***

Bilbon sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines tout au long de la journée et fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, signe qu'il était vraiment anxieux. Thorin ne semblait pas le regarder plus que d'habitude mais il préférait tout de même détourner le regard à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les siens. Toutefois, Bilbon remarqua qu'une étrange ambiance régnait dans le camp au moment où Thorin décida qu'ils allaient faire une halte pour la nuit.

Bilbon vit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui quand ce n'était pas vers Thorin. Certains esquissaient de petits sourires, d'autres lui lançaient des regards suggestifs. Kili semblait mal à l'aise comme si quelque chose le tourmentait et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Il avait l'impression que la Compagnie se préparait à quelque chose : Bofur emmena Ori vers Bifur et Bombur qui l'entourèrent dans un geste protecteur et hocha la tête en échangeant avec eux un regard entendu avant d'étendre son sac de couchage devant le feu. Il s'installa et eut un sourire mystérieux pour le hobbit, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Balin, Dori, Nori et Oin étaient en grande conversation et avaient un air nostalgique comme si ils se remémoraient de vieux souvenirs, le regard lointain tandis que Dwalin et Gloin étaient assis silencieusement autour du feu en buvant un peu d'alcool. Fili aiguisait avec enthousiasme l'une de ses dagues et observait son frère qui serrait et desserrait les poings, visiblement contrarié.

Bilbon étendit son sac de couchage près d'une vieille souche, préférant rester à l'écart de la Compagnie. Thorin le rejoignit discrètement et déroula un long tapis de sol près de lui. Ses pieds n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du bras de Bilbon qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.

L'atmosphère qui régnait sur camp était lourde comme lorsque les nains avaient chanté à Cul de Sac. Bilbon se demanda si ils allaient chanter ce soir aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Thorin se tourner vers la Compagnie.

-Nous avons fait une longue route ensemble mes amis, nous avons combattu et survécu ensemble. Nous sommes loin de notre foyer mais nous sommes toujours aussi fiers de notre race et de nos traditions, déclara Thorin d'un ton solennel avant de faire une pause, le camp entièrement plongé dans un long silence et le coeur de Bilbon battant à toute vitesse. En cette nuit d'été, je vais honorer mon devoir de roi et une de nos traditions les plus sacrées. Je vais prendre un époux.

Le souffle de Bilbon se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il entendait les nains approuver avec joie. Dwalin marmonna qu'il pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais, Ori soupira que c'était merveilleusement romantique et Bombur se plaça devant le jeune nain de façon à ce qu'il ne voie rien. Balin ne dit rien mais posa une main sur son coeur et sourit affectueusement.

Bilbon devina que c'était une tradition qui tenait très à coeur aux vieux nains et il sentit un étau se resserrer autour de son coeur. Bombur entamait une discussion sérieuse avec Ori aux côtés de Bifur comme si... il voulait le protéger. Tous les nains étaient concentrés sur ce qui allait se passer, chacun jetant un regard entendu vers Bilbon.

Et pour une fois, Bofur ne souriait pas.

Thorin parla à nouveau dans une langue que Bilbon ne connaissait pas avec un ton mélodieux, proche d'une chanson avant de se tourner vers le hobbit pour lui tendre la main. Bilbon la prit timidement et il se releva pour lui faire face, sentant son sang pulser furieusement dans ses veines.

-Je veux vous prendre en tant qu'amant, pour que vous soyez mon époux, annonça Thorin d'une voix basse et grave, les pupilles dilatées par le désir et l'intensité, donnant à Bilbon l'impression d'être une proie poursuivie par un prédateur.

-J'accepte d'être votre amant, répondit Bilbon d'une petite voix terrifiée en sentant son coeur battre si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine lorsque Thorin posa tendrement sa paume contre sa joue, provoquant une salve de désir dans tout son corps si puissante qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Alors allez-vous vous lier à moi et devenir officiellement mon conjoint devant mes sujets ? insista Thorin pour que Bilbon comprenne dans quoi il était sur le point de s'engager mais Bilbon savait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi à Thorin, pourvu qu'il soit avec lui.

-Oui, accepta Bilbon légèrement confus et à cette réponse, Thorin le fit pivoter de sorte qu'il se tienne en face de la Compagnie, ses fesses plaquées contre le bas-ventre du roi qu'il sentait durcir contre lui.

-Alors commençons, déclara Thorin d'une voix grave et profonde avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour déboutonner sa chemise et la faire glisser sur ses épaules.

-Commencer quoi ? demanda le petit hobbit, perdu, avant de sentir les grandes mains chaudes et possessives sur ses hanches puis s'attarder sur ses mamelons.

L'air froid de la nuit lui mordait la peau mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop concentré sur les caresses que lui prodiguait savamment Thorin. Personne ne lui répondit et Bilbon ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait bizarre, exposé et totalement perdu. 

Thorin le maintint encore plus serré contre lui, un bras puissant enroulé autour de son torse tandis que sa main libre dénouait les lacets de son pantalon et, au moment où Bilbon décida de ne pas se laisser faire, il se retrouva le sexe nu devant toute la Compagnie, sentant l'excitation et l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines alors que tous les nains avaient les yeux posés sur lui. Bofur l'observait attentivement, les moustaches plus frisottées que jamais, son chapeau mis de travers et semblait très sérieux. La lueur que vit Bilbon dans ses yeux le fit tiquer : un regard triste et affamé.

Durant tout ce temps, Bilbon n'envisagea pas une seule fois de repousser les mains de Thorin qui le tenaient contre son corps long et puissant et qui continuaient à le déshabiller impitoyablement. Il sentait sa virilité appuyée dans son dos et son souffle chaud contre sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Thorin se pencha légèrement et posa fermement ses lèvres contre la nuque parfumée du hobbit, provoquant un gémissement incontrôlable et un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis Thorin le poussa en avant et Bilbon eut juste le temps de voir Ori en train de poser des questions d'un air préoccupé à Bombur qui semblait embêté et cherchait désespérément de l'aide venant de Bifur. Bilbon aurait voulu savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de très dur était sur le point de se produire et sentit l'angoisse se mêler au désir qui résonnait au creux de ses entrailles. Thorin défit les bretelles de son pantalon pour le lui retirer, laissant Bilbon complètement paralysé en se tenant nu devant toute la Compagnie, rempli de désir et sans défense.

-Qu'est-ce que..., tenta de demander le petit hobbit en se tournant vers Thorin mais il ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

Le nain posa sa main sur sa joue pour abaisser doucement son visage tandis que son autre main caressait tendrement la peau brûlante de ses hanches pleines. Bilbon sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps et il savait que ce n'était aucunement dû au froid. Personne ne disait rien : Gloin et Dwalin les regardaient comme si c'était un spectacle très intéressant, Bofur leur lançait un regard perçant et Kili ne les regardait pas du tout même si Fili le poussait et lui murmurait quelque chose.

Thorin l'attira à nouveau vers lui et Bilbon fut plus qu'heureux de se laisser faire, sentant la chaleur de son corps l'enrober, son dos collé contre le torse puissant du nain. Thorin passa un bras musclé autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui tandis que sa main empoignait fermement le sexe du hobbit, le faisant haleter et trembler en se rendant compte des gestes qu'effectuait Thorin devant leurs compagnons. Bilbon sentit quelque chose s'écrouler en lui : c'était la situation la plus inconvenante et la plus immorale qu'il ait jamais connu mais la main puissante de Thorin enroulée autour de sa virilité lui faisait oublier toute convenance et toute morale.

Le hobbit fut reconnaissant envers Thorin de le soutenir car il savait que sans son bras passé autour de sa taille, ses jambes se déroberaient sous lui. Il avait le sentiment d'être complètement vulnérable en sentant le souffle tiède de Thorin sur sa peau et son long sexe contre ses reins, lui donnant la chair de poule. Bilbon poussait des bruits sans s'en rendre compte : des miaulements de protestation, des gémissements de frustration et de petits soupirs de désir. Ses mains se raccrochèrent au bras du nain, se cramponnant si fort à ses muscles développés que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Ses caresses étaient lentes, sensuelles, insupportables et la pression des yeux posés sur lui était gênante, humiliante et avilissante.

Thorin l'embrassa sur l'épaule et Bilbon aperçut Bofur poser sa main sur sa propre épaule, rêvant sûrement que c'était lui que Thorin embrassait. La main du roi s'égara ensuite vers le petit mamelon brun du hobbit qui vit Bofur glisser sa main dans sa tunique avec un regard intense, le fixant ouvertement. Bilbon gémit de plaisir et d'agonie en sentant les douces caresses que lui prodiguait Thorin.

A sa plus grande horreur, Bilbon vit Dwalin délacer son pantalon avec un sourire narquois et espéra que Thorin n'allait pas inviter leurs compagnons à se joindre à eux mais Dwalin se contenta de les fixer en commençant à se caresser lentement tout en détaillant Bilbon du regard, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Gloin fit la même chose mais Bilbon détourna les yeux, les joues rosies par la gêne et le souffle court.

Kili discutait silencieusement avec Fili et désignait Ori, toujours assis entre Bifur et Bombur, qui gardait les yeux baissés, le visage flamboyant. Bilbon vit Fili hausser les épaules et réussit à l'entendre parler d'oncle et d'honneur. Kili cracha une malédiction puis leva les yeux vers le hobbit qui aperçut de la douleur dans son regard. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme si il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, les joues brûlantes et la mâchoire serrée.

Bilbon trembla de honte et de désir, les mouvements de Thorin étaient plus aguichants que satisfaisants. Il voulait plus ! Il pouvait voir comment les autres le regardaient mais il voulait savoir comment donner du plaisir à Thorin et comment augmenter son désir. Il poussa timidement ses fesses contre l'immense dignité du nain et fut récompensé par un grognement sourd.

Les mains de Thorin se déplacèrent sur lui et le maintinrent alors qu'il le faisait basculer en arrière comme si il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume alors que le roi se relevait. Bilbon leva les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire à la Compagnie : Dwalin se masturbait sans gêne, les nains plus vieux souriaient avec nostalgie comme de jeunes demoiselles qui assistaient à un mariage des plus romantiques et Kili eut de nouveau le courage de le regarder alors que ses yeux étaient sombres et remplis de larmes. Bilbon se demanda si il avait l'air si misérable pour mettre Kili dans cet état avec ses boucles dorées ébouriffées par la sueur, ses lèvres gonflées entrouvertes et ses yeux embrumés. Fili le regardait aussi mais avec une expression intense et de pur désir.

Thorin recouvrit soigneusement ses doigts d'huile chaude avant de les placer près de ses fesses rondes. Il fit doucement pénétrer un long doigt en Bilbon qui frissonna et gémit de douleur face à l'intrusion. Des halètements angoissés se coincèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il se tordait de honte et de plaisir. Une fois la gêne passée, Bilbon poussa ses hanches contre la main de Thorin en se cambrant.

-Par la barbe de Durin, il le veut ! s'esclaffa Dwalin en caressant librement ses testicules.

-Bien sûr qu'il le veut, assura Fili, sûr de lui, en inclinant la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle en plissant les yeux. Qui ne voudrait pas se faire baiser par un Durin ?

-Bilbon, appela Bofur et attendit que le petit hobbit lève la tête vers lui, le visage tendu par le désir et toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait pour continuer. Comment sont ses doigts en vous ? Est-ce qu'ils sont grands ? Est-ce qu'ils vous étirent ?

C'était une question terriblement personnelle, intime, intrusive mais il semblait qu'ils avaient le droit de parler et même de lui poser des questions et de se toucher mais seul Thorin pouvait poser la main sur lui.

-Immense ! souffla le petit être. Tellement plein !

Dwalin grogna en l'entendant et accéléra ses mouvements tandis que Bofur eut un sourire en coin qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Plein ! répéta-t-il. J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas attendre qu'il vous baise.

-Tais-toi ! sermonna Kili qui regardait maintenant Bilbon d'une manière désespérée, atterré par le désir qui le tenaillait.

-Je ne me suis même pas encore toucher, se défendit Bofur. Je me garde pour le vrai spectacle. Votre Altesse se joindra-t-elle à nous pour en jouir ?

-Ferme-la ! s'exclama Kili en levant le ton sous le regard moqueur de son frère qui avait saisi son entrejambe et se massait à travers son pantalon.

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de s'empêcher d'haleter et de gémir. Il se sentait incapable de supporter le regard de toute la Compagnie lorsqu'il subirait l'immense pénétration qui allait bientôt arriver. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait se livrer à une telle débauche et même si il pourrait en retirer du plaisir.

Lorsque les doigts de Thorin finirent par se retirer, il se demanda comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire : lui, déshabillé par Thorin qui enfonçait ses doigts en lui et le masturbait devant tous leurs compagnons. Bilbon respira longuement pendant ce court instant de répit.

Il se tenait seul dans les courants d'air, dépourvu du soutien fort et sécurisant de Thorin. Il passa ses propres bras autour de lui dans une vaine tentative de réchauffement en serrant les jambes pour cacher son intimité même si il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible qu'il retrouve sa dignité maintenant.

-S'il vous plaît, souffla-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

Plusieurs regards inquiets le fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Kili finisse par intervenir d'une voix tendue et tremblotante :

-J'ai essayé de vous le dire. Les nains ont d'étranges coutumes mais... ils ont la chance de vivre sur leurs propres terres avec leurs familles et leurs traditions.

Bilbon comprit que Kili se sentait humilié pour lui. Il comprit que dans son rapport avec Thorin, il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il aurait dû avoir, quelque chose qui l'aurait empêché d'être gêné ou apeuré. Il sentit Thorin bouger derrière lui et entendit un bruissement de métal et de cuir. Il comprit rapidement que Thorin, son futur amant et époux qu'il n'avait encore jamais embrassé sur la bouche, avait retiré ses braies.

Si Bilbon le demandait, tout cela s'arrêterait : Thorin le laisserait tranquille et il ne le toucherait probablement plus jamais. Il serait libre d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'il choisirait et il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait le choix et que personne ne lui en voudrait si il refusait. C'était un test et il était libre de l'échouer !

Mais Thorin était lié à ses traditions, il était Roi sous la Montagne comme son grand-père, le descendant de Durin et il remplirait tous les devoirs qu'il avait envers son peuple, même si cela signifiait renier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bilbon.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre option pour Bilbon si il voulait vivre avec lui. Être baisé en public était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer, si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de rester aux côtés de son roi.

Alors il tint sa langue même si les plus jeunes nains n'acceptaient pas cette situation et souhaitaient se battre en son nom. La pause prit fin lorsque les mains de Thorin se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, le tirant en arrière avant de le soulever, lui donnant l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains du nain.

Thorin s'assit et amena le petit hobbit sur ses genoux. Les mollets fins et galbés de Bilbon se balançaient dans le vide alors qu'il était à califourchon sur les cuisses massives du grand roi. L'érection de Thorin reposait contre son dos, lourde, longue et brûlante, le long gland lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Bilbon tremblait de frayeur à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi énorme... en lui. Il pâlit en remarquant les visages graves de la Compagnie et comprit l'importance de ce qui allait se passer.

Bilbon allait être déchiré en deux ! Il allait pleurer, il allait hurler, il allait être malade mais il le voulait toujours, plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit si ça signifiait que Thorin serait son époux. Si Thorin pouvait être son mari, il franchirait tous les obstacles même la honte, même la douleur ! Son corps tremblant se crispa d'appréhension.

Bofur repoussa les couvertures qui le recouvraient pour libérer son sexe et l'empoigner pour se préparer. Ce qu'il voulait voir allait bientôt se réaliser.

Lorsque Thorin le poussa doucement en avant, l'obligeant à se plier en deux et à ouvrir les jambes autant qu'il le pouvait pour le laisser s'installer entre ses cuisses, son souffle s'accéléra pour tenter de canaliser son stress. Il sentit le gland massif qui semblait cruellement proéminent heurter son entrée. Il remua légèrement pour empêcher ses muscles de s'engourdir mais attendit silencieusement d'être froidement violé en priant les Valar de survivre à cette nuit.

Au lieu de cela, le corps intrus resta ainsi que la pression douce mais implacable exercée sur son anus sans se retirer ni le pénétrer. Bilbon finit par comprendre que Thorin attendait qu'il arrête de trembler et que son corps soit prêt et eut un sursaut de panique en réalisant que Thorin allait bientôt l'ouvrir de manière violente. Comme Bilbon n'arrivait pas à se détendre à cause de l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac et des regards inquisiteurs de la Compagnie, Thorin caressa doucement ses hanches en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Ori se morfondait dans les bras de Bifur et de Bombur qui lui tapotaient le dos en lui parlant à voix basse pour le consoler. Les nains plus âgés commençèrent à chanter une messe cérémonieuse, rappelant la gloire passée d'Erebor où les plus grands seigneurs se bousculaient pour assister à ce genre d'évènements.

Fili se frottait toujours fermement à travers son pantalon mais une forme phallique était clairement visible. Kili se tortilllait, le visage toujours sombre pour tenter de trouver un quelconque réconfort. Ce mouvement révélait qu'il était aussi dur qu'une tige en laiton, ce qui fit ricaner son frère. Dwalin leur grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tenant avec fermeté sa virilité et Gloin acquiesça en haletant.

Cela dérangea Bilbon pendant une fraction de seconde de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disaient alors qu'il était sur le point d'être pris pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais c'était difficile de se concentrer sur ses petites injustices lorsque Thorin commença à appuyer plus fermement contre lui quand il sentit son entrée s'agrandir en spasmes.

Et Bofur lançait au couple un regard si intense et si affamé qu'il commença à se caresser très lentement en attendant que l'accouplement évolue.

Mais maintenant, la vraie pénétration commença et l'attention de Bilbon se tourna entièrement vers Thorin qui attrapa ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se désister. Il était bien préparé, il le savait mais son corps se crispa naturellement car, comme il l'avait deviné, Thorin était terriblement grand et ses muscles ne pourraient pas résister très longtemps. Bilbon serra les poings en sentant son corps lutter contre l'intrusion jusqu'à ce que la pression devienne trop forte.

Thorin poussa un gémissement en sentant les fesses de Bilbon soudainement collées contre son bas-ventre alors qu'il le pénétrait un peu trop vite pour sa préparation. Son long sexe était entré à moitié en lui et il avait déjà l'impression d'être trop plein.

-Oh, soupira sans en être conscient le pauvre hobbit. Oh s'il vous plaît !

La main droite de Thorin prit le petit menton de Bilbon et caressa son visage pour qu'il redresse la tête et puisse voir la réactions de leurs camarades.

Le visage de Dwalin était rouge alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la main autour de son sexe tandis que Bilbon se tordait contre le corps chaud et puissant de Thorin. Bofur avait commencé à se caresser sérieusement, bouche bée et yeux mi-clos. Bilbon devina qu'il s'imaginait à sa place et qu'il se faisait lentement baiser par son souverain. Fili défit sa ceinture et se prit en main et Kili le dévisagea avec convoitise, les lèvres entrouvertes et les doigts s'égarant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse comme si il hésitait de se soulager.

Cette situation était insupportable, cette plénitude et cette pression, la douceur des caresses de Thorin, l'extase de la soumission que Bilbon ressentait avec toute la passion et l'ardeur qui enflammaient son corps et celui de son magnifique amant. Il était regrettable que Kili semble tourmenté par ces émotions contradictoires, mais Bilbon ne supportait pas de le voir se torturer à sa place.

-Kili, haleta le hobbit en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Vous manquez de respect à votre roi, et à vous-même. Vous ooohhh, vous avez honte pour moi mais moi, je n'ai pas honte.

-La honte n'a rien à voir avec cela, contra Kili d'une voix chaude où l'on percevait de la tension qui cachait beaucoup de non-dits et le jeune prince sembla craquer en entendant la voix brisée de Bilbon.

Le petit hobbit sentit les mains fortes et possessives de Thorin se poser sur lui comme des braises ardentes qui lui marquaient la peau. Il savait que cela représentait son appartenance au roi nain et il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre mais le sexe de Thorin rentra un peu plus en lui. Il resserra machinalement les cuisses autour de sa taille en entendant la voix grave de Thorin résonner :

-Prends ta queue, mon garçon, et honore l'époux de ton roi !

Les yeux de Kili s'enflammèrent à ces mots mais Bilbon fut soulagé de le voir se conformer à l'ordre de son oncle et délacer ses braies en poussant un soupir de frustration avant d'empoigner avec empressement son sexe. Il se caressa en regardant Bilbon droit dans les yeux, ce qui provoqua un frisson qui parcourut la colonne vertébrale du hobbit.

-Quant à vous, déclara Thorin en se tournant vers son petit amant sur un ton amusé, vous feriez mieux de bien vous comporter sinon je vais devoir vous prêter pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

-Vous ne feriez jamais ça, souffla Bilbon qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un rire puissant et grave comme son porteur avant de sentir son amant s'enfoncer entièrement en lui et coller ses hanches contre les siennes.

Bilbon haleta pour trouver de l'air et se balança d'avant en arrière pour essayer d'obtenir une certaine forme de soulagement face à la pression de l'intrusion mais il n'en trouverait pas. Il était rempli, il était prisonnier. Il était désormais tout contre Thorin qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et lui caressait doucement le dos pour le détendre.

-Calmez-vous, chuchota doucement le nain, ce qui n'eut aucun effet car Bilbon était incapable de retenir les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Vous me faites tant de bien.

Il prit le sexe de Bilbon dans sa main et le frotta légèrement. Cette pénétration avait intensifié les sensations de Bilbon : la plénitude, la chaleur, tout ce qui l'entourait semblaient plus réels, plus vivants au point qu'il manqua de s'évanouir. Il empoigna l'herbe sur laquelle il était allongé et noua ses jambes autour de Thorin, ses pieds reposant sur le bas de son dos en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et de faire le point sur la situation.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia le hobbit, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie...

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, grogna Thorin.

Bilbon ne réussit pas à trouver les bons mots. Il voulait lui dire, il voulait être seul avec lui sans personne pour les voir, il voulait plus que ça, il voulait que le monde entier sache ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait que la mort vienne le faucher pour le sauver de l'humiliation de se tortiller sur la massue qu'était la virilité de Thorin au plus grand plaisir de ses compagnons de voyage.

-Que voulez-vous ? insista Thorin, son souffle chaud contre la peau de Bilbon qui cria de désespoir.

-Faites ce que vous voulez ! Baisez-moi, je vous en prie ! réussit à articuler le hobbit en gémissant alors que Thorin lui offrait ce qu'il voulait.

Bilbon ne pouvait pas le repousser, il n'en avait ni la force ni le désir. Les bras qui l'encerclaient se resserrèrent, le maintenant si fermement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. En luttant pour reprendre sa respiration, Thorin le souleva pour le rabaisser, le forçant impitoyablement sur son immense dignité. Les hanches de Thorin restaient toujours ancrées en lui à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, laissant Bilbon complètement impuissant.

C'était humiliant, c'était délicieux ! Bilbon ne pouvait pas lutter, chaque poussée était plus accablante que la précédente et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'accrocher aux bras de Thorin et hurler. La main du nain était toujouts enroulée autour de son sexe et, même si il était trop occupé par ses va-et-vient pour le caresser correctement, cela convenait totalement à Bilbon.

Il se força à regarder la Compagnie pour voir leurs réactions parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir et il ne pourrait jamais surmonter cette humiliation sans savoir qui les regardait.

Ses yeux vitreux se baladèrent un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard empli de luxure et de débauche de Dwalin et il s'imagina à quoi il devait ressembler avec sa bouche molle, son front tendu de plaisir, le sexe niché dans la grande main du roi, le corps luisant de sueur alors qu'il était étiré par l'un des plus gigantesques sexes de la Terre du Milieu. Et il réalisa que c'est en croisant son regard que Dwalin explosa et se déversa dans sa main en poussant un gémissement de bonheur.

Bilbon entendit d'autres sons après que Dwalin se soit affalé par terre, satisfait : Fili se caressait avec de plus en plus de ferveur, Ori était presque entièrement dissimulé par Bombur mais Bilbon put apercevoir ses joues enflammés et ses yeux fascinés par ce qu'il voyait. Les vieux nains, quant à eux, pleuraient comme des madeleines, visiblement émus par cette "cérémonie".

La respiration de Bofur s'alourdissait de plus en plus et il faisait des pauses dans ses caresses tandis que Kili continuait à se frotter à la base de son sexe et détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour contenir son orgasme.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop, c'était un cauchemar de plaisir insurmontable ! Les orteils de Bilbon se resserrèrent en tentant de retarder au maximum son orgasme. Il sentait le torse du roi vibrer en grondant, en gémissant, en grognant alors qu'il s'enfonçait violemment dans son ventre. Il allait bientôt jouir. Il allait bientôt mourir.

-Dites-moi Bilbon, haleta Fili qui était lui aussi sur le point de jouir. Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce qu'il vous fait jouir ?

Le hobbit était trop choqué et trop brisé pour lui offrir une réponse mais Thorin s'immobilisa au creux de ses hanches et retira sa main qui tenait sa virilité pour lui laisser le temps de parler, préférant jouer avec les poils dorés de son aine. Bilbon souffla en balbutiant :

-C'est, c'est si bon, je me sens tellement rempli...

Fili eut un petit rire en gémissant et Bilbon se tortilla en inspirant profondément dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'air pour se repositionner. Thorin respirait aussi fort et Bilbon ressentait les battements de son coeur qui cognait à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Thorin suivit les traits de son visage des doigts, retraçant le contour de ses lèvres pleines. Bilbon devina à ce geste que le nain voulait plus que tout l'embrasser comme il le désirait également.

-Allez, incita Fili pour son frère qui gémissait à côté de lui en serrant les cuisses et en mordant sa main libre pour s'empêcher de jouir.

Bilbon oublia tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, poussa un bruit obscène et se pinça les lèvres, honteux par son comportement. Fili sembla, au contraire, apprécier et son regard lui en demandait clairement plus. Kili combattait toujours sa jouissance en prenant de longues bouffées d'air pour se contrôler.

Bilbon eut tout de même la force de continuer :

-Il... il me donne tant de plaisir. J'ai l'impression que je... que je vais venir à n'importe quel moment. Je ne peux pas tenir encore très longtemps. Il est si grand en moi... je peux à peine respirer. Oh je vous en prie Thorin, je vous en supplie, si jamais vous touchez, je vais...

Il vit Fili craquer et basculer la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Bofur grognait de plus en plus mais la seule chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était le souffle de Thorin contre lui et sa main qui reprenait son sexe pour le caresser vigoureusement sans bouger. Bilbon se cambra contre lui et se laissa submerger par l'orgasme le plus violent de toute sa vie. Sa semence recouvrit les doigts du roi et il entendit Kili s'abandonner à son tour à la jouissance et pousser un cri d'agonie.

Thorin recommença à se mouvoir en lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini de jouir et sentit le sexe de son amant se contracter avant que son sperme explose en lui. Thorin poussa un rugissement en s'enterrant profondément en lui. Bofut gémit en voyant son roi atteindre la vague orgasmique et se laissa également venir.

Il y eut un court moment de repos où la plupart était allongé et tentait de reprendre leur souffle mis à part Kili qui se réfugia dans les bois, talonné par Fili qui poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Les autres s'installèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage et bavardèrent librement de l'évènement qui avait fait que Bilbon avait brutalement perdu sa virginité sous leurs yeux.

Quant à Bilbon, Thorin finit par se retirer et le berça avec douceur en le collant à lui tout en lui caressant tendrement ses boucles humides de sueur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front qui fit frissonner le petit hobbit qui se cramponna à lui.

-Pardonnez-moi qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de cérémonie, déclara doucement Thorin. Si nous avions été à Erebor, je vous aurais couvert d'or et paré de bijoux. Je vous promets de me rattraper une fois que nous aurons atteint la Montagne.

Bilbon se demanda ce que Thorin penserait si il lui disait qu'il se moquait délibérément des joyaux et des richesses mais il se rappela qu'il était en sécurité avec lui. Il avoua d'une manière adorable :

-J'aurais préféré que vous m'embrassiez.

Thorin inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils en réprimant d'un ton ferme :

-Une telle intimité pour un événement publique pareil, vous n'y pensez pas ? Vous n'auriez pas honte par un tel acte ?

Ce serait différent, en effet. Pendant un moment, Bilbon fut atterré par son audace, par l'amour et l'amitié impossibles d'un nain et d'un hobbit et secoua la tête alors que les yeux perçants de Thorin étaient toujours posés sur lui. Il regardait prudemment Bilbon qui le regardait également sans rien dire. Il vit le visage de Thorin se rembrunir avant d'être éclairé par une lueur de compréhension, d'horreur puis d'excuse avant qu'il ne penche la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Bilbon était blotti contre lui, entièrement nu dans les bras musclés du roi qui ignora les hoquets scandalisés qu'on pouvait entendre de la part des nains installés autour du feu. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes et ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer. Thorin le souleva soigneusement et le porta jusqu'à son tapis de sol qui était désormais aussi le sien. Il s'allongea sans le lâcher et l'embrassa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et qu'ils s'endorment, la lune témoin de leur amour.


End file.
